the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Namj
Namj is one of the more popular religions in Alrec as it gives the followers many gods on which they can be devout too. The religion believes that the First Era was caused by the death of battling gods, whom all wanted something to do with the lands in Alrec. Though within the religion it is believed that a man named Alrec first conquered them when coming down from the heavens. Gods Within the religion of Namj there are a few gods that people choose to worship or avoid. These gods take on different roles from what people believe they did and wanted during the end of the frist era. For example, some gods wished to destroy Alrec, thus they have roles near them that relate to that belief. The gods include: Olo (God of the Harvest) Olo is the god of the harvest. Many farmers choose to worship him as they have seen bountiful harvests due to it. He has the symbol of a scythe, and there are tales of him working the lands during the night. Some farmers dedicate specific crops to him as a form of offering. He is generally seen as a good god that does wonderous things to his worshipers. Calmu (God of Justice) Calmu is a god that came to Alrec to invoke justice upon the previous unbound humanoids living in Alrec. He fought many of the gods in a bid to believe what is right and what is wrong. His symbol is one of a mace, as it is said to be his favoured weapon when dealing punishment to the different wrongdoers. He is seen as neutral, only doing justice. Xonarula (God of Tricks and Music) Xonarula is a god that many bards, or entertainers look up too. He is the master of tricks, and sometimes influences magic in such a way in order to make it random and fun. He is believed to descend the heavens to Alrec in order to look for new victims for his tricks, along with a chance to trick the various bloodthirsty gods into doing things they would not normally do. His symbol is an everchanging face. He is seen as neutral, doing whatever he wants as long as he finds it fun. Marnia (God of Love) Before Marnia, some people believed the first era had no love in it, only getting together for the very survival and continuing of their lineage. Marnia is said to descend the heavens in order to show them what true love is. When she reached Alrec, she was disgusted with the bloodshed occuring but found purity in it. Thus it is said that the first true love that Alrec felt, was one of war. Her symbol is one of a band, to represent the bond people share though love. She is seen as a good god, believing in love. Alrec (God of War) Alrec is seen as the god of war, being the first god to descend the heavens in order to conquer the lands and people there. When the other gods followed along, he fought against them in order to defend his lands. He is often referred solely as the god of war in order to stop confusion with the worlds name. His symbol is one of a spear stabbing into the world. Alrec is seen as an evil god, believing in strength and power. Zalan (God of Death) Zalan is the god of death. Guiding people to the afterlife, he usually takes the form or gives the job as guide to one the deceaseds dead friends, such as a father or a grandparent. He descended the heavens originally to gain subjects as his job had increased exponentially due to the occuring war. His symbol is one of a blinding light, as the deceased see it before they enter the afterlife. Zalan is seen as a neutral god, guiding the dead. Slither (God of Wisdom) Slither is the god of wisdom. Anything that comes with researching, knowledge or intelligence goes through Slither. Thus Slither is the god that most sages and scholars worship. His symbol is that of a question mark, as many questions can be answered through seeking his guidance. Slither is seen as a good god, helping anyone whom seeks knowledge from him. Lutharol (God of Life) Lutharol is the god of life, descending the heavens just behind Alrec in order to spread further life throughout the lands. Her symbol is one of happiness, as she believes granting life to different beings and creatures brings out the best in people. Lutharol is seen as a neutral god,as while she gives life to many humanoids, she also gives life to monsters. Fuglo (God of Nature) Fuglo is the god of nature, spreading out all different forests and environments. Fuglo rewards any creatures that help stablise his various environments, keeping them safe and out of harm. These creatures he often turns into champions. Fuglo's symbol is one of a fish, meaning even the simplest creature is meaningful to him. Fuglo is seen as a neutral god, only caring for nature. Dinklage (God of the Forge) Dinklage is the god of the forge, holding reign over any crafts made. Though he is known to be not elven, many elves still follow him in order to get the best out of their craft. Worshipping him can often lead to outstanding results in their trade, this is said to be how Courler discovered swords, or how Gonarundu found the bow. His symbol is one of a hand, believing that the hands are what perfect the craft. Dinklage is seen as a good god, caring for the delicacies of craftsmenship. Khali (God of Magic) Khali is the god of magic. She followed down to the world of Alrec solely to spread her power along. Joining in on the battle of the gods, Khali was accidently slain by Dinklage. Her body then evaporated into the air, spreading magic and the ability to use it all over the world. Some items at the time were also effected, making the first ever magical items. Her symbol is one of blood, as she is apart of any magical user. Armin (God of Chaos) Armin is a powerful god, whom only thinks of chaos. He revelled in the war of the gods, influencing each one of them to battle with one another. He himself went down to find more subjects for his miserable games and torture, finding the humanoids residing there as perfect. Wherever he walks, a stream of fire follows. His symbol is a deep red flame, representing the destruction he leaves. He is seen as an evil god. Sim (God of Change and Luck) Sim is the god of change and luck, he was always interested in the plains of the man. To adapt to their luck, Sim loved seeing that how a person with a wealthy birth could be unluckier than a person with a lower birth. When the gods fought, Sim tried to defend the people, but also loved the change that occured with the clashing gods. His symbol is an octagon, it is unknown why. He is seen as a good god. Fuuta (God of Strength and Storms) Fuuta is the god of strength and storms. When he entered the plain of man, he brought forth large storms of lightning striking down and cracking the earth. He enjoyed the challenge of fighting the other gods, and joined in weilding an axe wrapped in electricity. His symbol is that of a cloud, representing the wrathful storms he brings. He is seen as a neutral god, believing any strong being should deserve respect.